


It's Christmas In The Morning

by tamarieladoness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time, and Raven is showing baby!Kurt their tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somerwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerwrites/gifts).



It was Kurt's third Christmas. Not that he even remembered the first one, or second, being 10 months and then 22 months old. Now though, at 2 years and 10 months, he was slightly more active and more mischievous.

Being a teleporter like his father, and not quite having got the hang of his power yet, it made for an eventful childhood. He would teleport randomly, sometimes at awkward times, like when he was on the potty, or in the middle of eating.

Once, when Azazel was having a meeting with his boss in the living room, Kurt teleported right into the centre of the room. Naked. Being a reckless and unfailingly polite child (a strange combination), he apologised immediately and ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

Luckily, Azazel's boss was also a mutant, and had two children, also mutants, so there was no problem. He actually spoke to Kurt afterwards. Kurt, not having a massive vocabulary yet just kept apologising. It was actually pretty adorable.

He was extremely excited for this Christmas, as he couldn't really remember the last two, and kept teleporting everywhere. It was tiring, but it was worth it to see how happy he was using his power. And it was lucky that Azazel was a teleporter as well. He could teach Kurt.

They had put the tree up while Kurt was at his friend Pietro's house, and were waiting for him to come home. He had told Azazel that he was very excited about seeing it, and decorating it, as he couldn't remember seeing it before. They had bought a large Christmas tree, a real one, and had brought lots of different decorations for Kurt to choose from. They had put the fairy lights on already, though, as it would be dangerous for Kurt to put them on himself.

Soon, they heard the front door open, and a thump as a bag was dropped. Kurt said goodbye to Pietro's father, and started to head for where Raven and Azazel were. Raven went to Kurt, hugging him, and brought him into the living room. Kurt's pointed tail was swinging back and forth, like a dog's, and he was barely concealing his excitement. When he spotted the tree he looked up at Raven, his eyes aglow.

“Can we decorate it now?!” Azazel laughed, a deep throaty sound, and Raven smiled.

“Of course. You can choose anything you like and put it on the tree. Ask one of us to put things on the higher branches, though. You can't quite reach yet.”

“Okay!” Quickly, he ran towards the three boxes in front of the tree. In the box on the right there was tinsel, in the middle box there were baubles and other similar decorations, and in the left (smaller) box there were chocolates that could be hung off the tree.

Excitedly, Kurt first went for the tinsel, choosing some red tinsel first. Raven sat down on the sofa where Azazel was slouching, curling up next to him to watch Kurt. Kurt was a ball of excitement, jumping around everywhere and covering the tree with tinsel, making no room for any other decorations.

“Kurt. I think you're going to need less tinsel if you want to put any of the other decorations on.” Azazel was smiling when he spoke, looking fondly at Kurt. Kurt's tail drooped, but when he started to take take the tinsel off and put the other decorations on instead his excitement returned.

He started to teleport from the boxes to the tree, making it almost impossible to keep track of him, a blue blur and the scent of sulphur in the air every now and again. Raven sighed and relaxed against Azazel, who curled his tail around her waist, keeping her close.

Kurt had covered the bottom of the tree with decorations, and had managed to put a few further up the tree, but still needed Azazel's help to put the other decorations on. Raven unwrapped his tail from her waist, and sent him to the tree to help Kurt. Azazel lifted Kurt onto his shoulders so he could reach higher up on the tree, his red tail curling around Kurt's blue one to keep him there. Raven curled further into the arm of the sofa, and smiled, watching Azazel laugh and play with their son.

Soon, it was time for the star on top of the tree, and Kurt had to reach up high to put it there, Azazel keeping a steady hold on his legs as he did so. When he had finished, Azazel carefully put him back down on the ground, and Kurt ran over to Raven, his eyes glowing with excitement.

“Mummy! It's finished! Do you like it?” Raven uncurled herself and pulled Kurt onto her lap, hugging him and keeping him close.

“I love it. Do you want to have the last chocolate from the advent calendar now?”

“Yes! Yes!” Kurt bounced on her lap, and Raven motioned for Azazel to go and get Kurt's advent calendar. There was only one little door left to open, and Kurt's stubbly fingers reached for the Santa-shaped chocolate inside once he opened it. He ate it in one quick munch, smearing chocolate around his mouth as he did so.

Azazel had planned ahead, and wiped his mouth with the tissues he had brought for this exact situation. Once his mouth was all clean, Kurt jumped off his mother's lap, and said, “I'll get stocking!”, before teleporting away in a cloud of blue smoke. Azazel did the same, only he went to the kitchen to get the milk, cookies, and carrots for Santa and his reindeers.

Once he returned, it was only a matter of seconds before Kurt also reappeared, stocking in hand. It was always harder for him to take objects while teleporting, but he could do it every now and again. He quickly ran over to the fireplace, and hung his stocking there, standing on his tiptoes to reach.

Azazel took the snacks for Santa and his reindeers and placed them below it, picking Kurt up and bringing him back to where Raven was putting away the boxes that had held the decorations for the tree. Outside, the sky was dark, as it was getting darker earlier because of the seasons. Snow was just beginning to fall, and Kurt's eyelids started to droop, worn out from his earlier excitement.

“Come on, it's time for bed. It's Christmas in the morning.”

 


End file.
